She Said Yes
by Ponds-Rose
Summary: In James' seven years at Hogwarts, he longed to hear one word from Lily Evans - 'yes'.


_**A/N:** I do not own James Potter and Lily Evans. I do not own any part of Harry Potter at all. No copyright infringement is intended and this is purely for fun, no profit, no nothing. I just felt like a quick Jily one-shot._

* * *

It was September the Second and their first full day of the castle. He walked into the Great Hall, already full of mischief and pride. He was already relishing the freedom of being away from his parents and on his own. He'd already found a best mate and knew that these were going to be the best few years of his life. After all, that's what his father said. He saw a flash of red hair – the girl from the train. He walked in her direction and took the seat beside her.

"You're Lily Evans?" he asked, remembering the Sorting from the night before.  
Her green eyes flashed (she still remembered the events from the train the day before) and she looked away from him, muttering, "Yes."

It really was a beautiful word.

Unfortunately, it didn't come up again in the conversation that morning.

* * *

It was November the 12th and their third year. His name had just been called, and after bidding adieu to his mates, he took his cauldron across the room to an unfamiliar table. Her hair was woven in a neat plait against her head and her cheeks were flushed a light pink from the chill of the room. It made the green of her eyes shine so that they were practically glowing. As he walked towards her with a confident air in his step, he was thinking that for once, Potions wouldn't be so terrible. He flashed her a smile as he drew closer. It was unreciprocated.

"So I guess we're partners, then?" he asked as he set down his cauldron.  
"Yes," she said bitterly, not looking at him any longer.

It was one of the worst Potions lessons ever.

* * *

It was their fourth year and for each 'yes' he received from Lily Evans, there were about twenty 'no's. He longed to hear the former. Each time she said it, her lips would purse for the briefest of moments. Her head would always tilt almost imperceptibly to the right as the words came from her perfect lips. Her eyes would seem to be full of surprise that her mind would be telling her mouth to say such a thing.

This time however, there was something different. There was something new that made his heart skip and his face flush. Her lips didn't purse – they smiled. It was a sweet smile that only made her lovelier. Her eyes were not full of surprise, but were glittering with something else he didn't often see there.

"Yes," she said.  
"Really?" he asked in complete shock. "Y-you'll go with me to Hogsmeade?"  
She gave him an unforgettable smirk and turned on her heel, her long red ponytail swinging in the air after her. "Check the calendar, Potter."

It was April Fool's Day.

* * *

It was their fifth year and the worst day of either of their lives so far. Admittedly, it had been much worse for her than for him. Case in point, her eyes were still red, as was the tip of her nose and her cheeks. Every few moments was punctuated by a quiet snuffling sound as she tried to hide the fact that there were still tears slowly trickling down her face. The green of her eyes had never been so bright or beautiful and Lily Evans had never looked more broken, lost, or miserable. As James studied her from behind his Transfiguration textbook (he thought he was being subtle, but James Potter had about as much subtlety as tact), he had a sudden and overwhelming urge to put his arms around her. She could bury her face in his robes and he could stroke her flaming hair as she mourned the events of the day.

He had no memory of making a conscious decision to stand up from his seat across the common room, but he was, and he'd better come up with a reason why fairly quick. But his damned legs got him there before his mind did.

She looked up at him with those bright green eyes that seemed to be begging '_what now?'_

"I- well, that is, I- uhm."

A crease formed in between her eyes, which were closing as she exhaled heavily. James couldn't even begin to comprehend how many things were in that sigh.

"I… you want to be alone?" he ended up asking, already knowing the answer.  
"Yes."

And that should have been the end of it. But it wasn't, because not even five minutes later they were screaming at each other like they never had before.

* * *

It was the spring of their sixth year. The air was warm and dry, the breeze was light, and the grounds were crowded with students who had been craving the sunlight for months on end. James' Charms text lay open and abandoned in his lap. The breeze, light as it was, had flipped more than one page, so that it wasn't even where he had left it. Of course, it was only Charms and he was James Potter. He knew it all. He wouldn't study at all that day and would easily ace the exam the following day.

Underneath another tree sat Lily Evans and Dorcas Meadowes. Both of them had Charms textbooks open, but like James, both of their texts were abandoned as the two witches spoke and laughed in the idyllic spring day. The tree they were under had been flowering and each breeze would lift a few petals into the air and every so often, every once in a beautiful moment, a petal would land on their hair, standing out much more on Lily's red than Doe's blonde. James found himself with thoughts and feelings he had been trying to avoid, struggling to ignore, and desperately denying for the past year.

Her smile came easy these days, even when he was around. Sometimes, it seemed like it came more _when_ he was around, but that couldn't possibly be true; it was just wishful thinking.

Lily smiled and laughed with Dorcas and tucked her hair behind her ears, pulling out a petal or two that she felt along the way. Inside the castle, a bell chimed, signaling the end of one class and the commencing of lunchtime. The two witches collected their things and got to their feet. James was decidedly slower. The three of them headed towards the castle, and James was surprised to see Lily sidling up beside him.

"Almost the end, then, eh?" she asked with a small smile.  
"'Suppose so," he replied.

They walked in a comfortable silence the rest of the way to the castle and then to the Great Hall.

"'Think you might write over the summer?" he asked.  
"Yes," she said with a wide smile and joyful eyes.

The word had never sounded so lovely.

* * *

And then it was their final year – seventh year. The Head Boy and Head Girl were finishing up a few last-minute tasks after the Head and prefect meeting. They finished filing the last of the paperwork that couldn't wait until the next day and then left the Head's office, closing the door behind them. For the first few minutes, they walked in comfortable silence, though James could swear that Lily was humming ever so quietly to herself. He wondered what song it could possibly be.

"Halloween's next weekend," she said suddenly.  
"So it is," he replied.  
"Are you going with anyone?" she asked.  
"Nah, you?"  
"No, not me," she said with a shake of her head. "But maybe… we could go on our own… together?"

James felt his face fall into one of complete shock.

"You mean…so…" he cleared his throat, reminding himself to be cool. "Would you like to go to the village with me?"  
"Yes," she said with a smile.

It was his favourite word in existence.


End file.
